


Birthday Cupcakes

by DontJudgeMyShips



Category: EXO (Band), K-pop
Genre: Birthdays, Cake, Gen, Mother Suho, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-21
Updated: 2018-01-21
Packaged: 2019-03-07 20:32:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13442832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DontJudgeMyShips/pseuds/DontJudgeMyShips
Summary: Junmyeon seems to spend his life celebrating other member’s birthdays, but his only comes round once a year. The members have to do SOMETHING to say thank you.





	Birthday Cupcakes

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve had this idea for three weeks and just decided to write it spontaneously at quarter past nine tonight and put it up immediately.

First, it’s Jongdae. It’s just turned midnight and as per tradition in the EXO dorm, he has stayed awake in his room to see the first minute of his birthday. He’s laid on his back, a huge smile plastered over his face, and then suddenly there’s a quiet knock at his bedroom door and Junmyeon bursts in, dressed only in checkered pyjama bottoms and carrying a cupcake with a candle carefully placed in it.  
“Happy birthday Chennie!” He cheers quietly, holding out the cake so Jongdae to blow out the candle.  
“Thanks, Myeon!” Jongdae accepts the cupcake and Junmyeon exits without another word, leaving Jongdae to wonder what had just happened.

Then it’s Yixing. It’s barely one minute past midnight and Junmyeon has burst into his room wearing only a tshirt and boxers, startling him.  
“Junmyeon, have you actually gone insane?”  
“Perhaps!”  
Offering Yixing a cupcake with another little candle in it, he bounces on the spot as he sings him Happy Birthday as quietly as he can as so not to wake the other members.  
“Thank you...?” Yixing says, confused. Junmyeon hands him the cupcake, claps twice and exits the room before Yixing has fully comprehended the situation. 

Third is Chanyeol, and he hasn’t even realised it’s past midnight when Junmyeon enters, spinning slowly in a circle in a hoodie and sweatpants while holding the traditional cupcake.  
“You shouldn’t be playing video games this late!” Junmyeon tuts. “I’ll let you off, it being your birthday.”  
“It’s past midnight?!” Chanyeol pauses his game and checks his phone, and Junmyeon watches his eyes light up. “It’s my birthday!”  
“I brought you a cupcake!” Junmyeon hands it to him and then waltzes out of the room. Chanyeol is still standing, confused and slightly scared, when he realises hot wax is dripping onto the cupcake and swears quietly, blowing it out quickly.

A whole new year has started when Kyungsoo’s birthday rolls around and he’s getting changed when Junmyeon enters, offering the cupcake to a nearly naked and mildly concerned Kyungsoo and singing Happy Birthday.  
“... Thank... you?” Kyungsoo takes the cupcake and blows out the candle, handing it to Junmyeon as he’s about to leave. “If you’re going that way...”  
“Hey! Enjoy the cupcake, don’t stay up too late.” Junmyeon leaves, clutching the hot candle between fingertip and thumb so he doesn’t burn himself, and Kyungsoo pushes the cupcake in his mouth whole and puts on some clothes.  
“Not as good as I could have done!”  
“Hey, shut up!” Junmyeon yells through the door. “You’re like a professional cook! I have limited culinary skills to my name!”

“Jongininininin!” Junmyeon sings as he enters Jongin’s room. “It’s your birthday!”  
“Oh, yeah! It’s past midnight! Why aren’t you wearing anything but underwear?”  
“I didn’t want you to miss your birthday cupcake! You’re always asleep by midnight!”  
“I stayed up, so you could have put some clothes on!” Jongin accepts the cupcake, blows out the candle, and thanks him. “You’re awesome, Myeon. Did you make this?”  
“Yep!”  
“I can tell.” Jongin pretends to wrinkle up his nose.  
“Hey!” Junmyeon swings a gentle hand at him and Jongin dodges it easily, laughing.  
“It’s really tasty, Myeon. Thank you.”

Minseok had set an alarm to make sure he was up at midnight, and he’s only been awake a few minutes when he hears a knock at his door, and Junmyeon bounces inside.  
“Minseok-ie! Happy birthday!”  
“Aw, thank you, Myeon!” Minseok yawns as Junmyeon holds out the candle and lets him blow it out. “Wait, wait, you’re wearing a party hat? Oh God, I have to take a picture of this!”  
“Do not take my picture! No - Minseok!”  
Thrusting the cupcake onto the bedside table, Junmyeon rushes for the door of Minseok’s bedroom as he grabs his phone to capture his shame. But Junmyeon is too quick; all Minseok gets is a blurry shot of a fully grown man in pyjama bottoms, slippers with frogs on them and a smudge of sparkly pink on his head. Shaking his own head and laughing, Minseok sends the picture to all of his band mates and enjoys the cupcake as he reads the keyboard smashes of laughter that come in reply. 

Junmyeon enters Sehun’s room thirty seconds before midnight because he knows the lazy thing will be asleep, waking him up with a single pat on the shoulder. Sehun starts awake and then jumps with a small squeal at the mini-fire being pushed into his face.  
“Jesus, Junmyeon!”  
“It’s your birthday in eight seconds!”  
“Oh... right.”  
Sehun sits up and rubs his eyes, yawning widely, which extinguishes the candle at exactly midnight.  
“Hey, good timing!” Junmyeon nods enthusiastically. “Enjoy your cupcake! Don’t forget to brush your teeth again, though, the frosting is full of sugar. I’ll see you in the morning!”

Finally, Baekhyun’s birthday is a month later and of course, the guy is bouncing about with excitement, counting down seconds until he can yell that it’s his birthday and probably wake up every other member in the dorm.  
Junmyeon enters a few moments later, shushing him but holding out the candle and laughing.  
“Why are you so excitable?” He asks, handing Baekhyun the cupcake and pretending to pop his ears from the volume.  
“Because it’s my birthday and that means I get cake and presents!”  
“No presents until the morning, though. Just your cupcake. No one else is awake!”  
“But I yelled!”  
“NO.” Junmyeon answers firmly, trying to hide his smile. “In the morning.”  
With that he’s gone, and Baekhyun is left to deliberate whether or not he should go and wake the other members so he can open his presents early. 

“Junmyeon?” Sehun yells.  
“Junmyeon?” Minseok copies.  
“Juuuuuuunnnnnnmyeooooon?” Jongdae whines, high-pitched.  
“He’s gone, it’s fine.” Kyungsoo shoots a death glare at Jongdae, rubbing his ear.  
“He went out. We all heard him shut the door, we didn’t need to check.” Yixing adds.  
“Okay, What do we do for his birthday?” Chanyeol asks.  
“It has to be really good, he does so much for us on our birthdays.” Baekhyun answers.  
Jongin thinks for a moment. “I have an idea...”

“HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU, HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU, HAPPY BIRTHDAY DEAR JUNMYEON, HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU!”  
The eight burst into Junmyeon’s room at exactly midnight, holding a cupcake each and Jongin holding an extra for Junmyeon.  
“Wait, what?” Junmyeon looks up from where he’s curled up in bed on his phone.  
“Happy birthday!” They all chorus again. “We brought you a cupcake!”  
“You’re all wearing party hats?!”  
“I’m wearing two!” Baekhyun pipes up. “One for you as well!”  
“You look like Tan!” Junmyeon laughs, and indeed the younger bears a striking resemblance to Minseok’s cat with two ears made out of the hats.  
Taking the cupcake offered and the party hat off of Baekhyun’s head, Junmyeon shifts so the eight can come and sit on his bed to eat their cake and laugh.  
“How did I end up leading eight of the biggest idiots around?” Junmyeon asks, a huge smile splitting his face in two.  
“Hey! We’re awesome!” Chanyeol complains. “You’re mean!”  
“Yes, but it’s my birthday, so you have to be nice to me anyway. Which gives me free range to be as mean to you as I like.”  
“You’re the idiot.” Sehun adds, and the eight of them laugh at the fake-hurt look on Junmyeon’s face.  
“You guys didn’t need to do this for me.”  
“You always celebrate our birthdays, and never seem to take much notice of your own!”  
“Kyungsoo baked it all and it was Jongin’s idea.” Baekhyun admits.  
“Aw, thank you!” Junmyeon’s smile turns devilishly cutesy. “Presents?”  
“Not until the morning!” They all chorus, and the nine of them fall about laughing, before Junmyeon pulls them into a group hug.


End file.
